


Saturday night's alright

by alchemist17



Series: Kingsemen: The Sexy Service [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Undercover, merlin and roxy are mentioned, slight eggsy/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: some fool has data the kingsman want. eggsy relives his past as a rentboy to steal the data. harry is into it but is not as subtle as he thinks





	Saturday night's alright

**Author's Note:**

> i started this on the 21st of march. 2015. i found it today and i was like owo what's this. i'm too lazy to try and flesh it out more but y'all'll get the gist. it's so old but it's all i have for any new/returning hartwin fans
> 
> and i absolutely mean this jacket https://www.hervia.com/uk/mens-c2/clothing-c79/jackets-coats-capes-c21/leather-bondage-cage-jacket-black-p13187

"No."

"No-one else can do it." Merlin insisted.

"Then we don't do the mission."

"We need that intel."

"I won't have it."

"Percival is too old, you're too old, Gwaine is too old and Lancelot and Tristan are female. Galahad is the only male agent we have who is young enough for the cover."

Harry sighed, and looked longingly towards the drinks cabinet  "Is there anything else you needed to speak to me about?"

"Don't change the subject. Shall I assign this mission to Galahad?"

"Yes. Fine."

Merlin tapped at something on his tablet. "And now we only have tables to look at."

"Are you serious?"

"You're the one who wanted a proper round table."

 

Eggsy sat at the table, fiddling with the case file.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Harry asked, gripping the armrests of his chair rather than lay a hand over the lad's.

"Ain't nothing I've not done before."

"But are you comfortable about going back to it?"

"Harry, we've talked about this before. It wasn't something I was forced into. It was just a bit of spending money for me and Dais."

"Are you certain?" He pressed

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"I'm just worried, I suppose."

"Look Harry, I'm fine doing this mission. Even if I wasn't the only one who could, I'd be able to do it." Eggsy reached forward to squeeze his forearm reassuringly.

 

Eggsy held up a jacket. "Is this the sort of thing a rent boy would wear?"

Roxy looked at him. "You were one, you know what they wear."

"Just help me out here. And turn the glasses off, I don't need Merlin seeing this."

"He'd just add it to the blackmail folder he keeps on you." She removed her glasses, pretending to switch off the recording.

"This one."

Squinting at it, she shook her head. "There's nothing to it."

"Exactly."

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll wear a vest or something. It's not like this is it." Eggsy dived back into his wardrobe. "And these." He flourished a pair of jeans.

"You mean that's an actual garment?"

“Have you never seen someone in these?”

“Can’t say I have.”

  
  
  
  


As a gentleman he should turn away. He didn't need to watch, Merlin was monitoring and if things went bad Eggsy was barely a ten minute walk away. But Harry opened his laptop, accessing the feed. He was just protecting his agents, he said to himself. Nothing more than that.

 

The mark's eyes lingered on Eggsy's crotch, and he pulled his wallet out. "How much to fuck you?"

"I ain't doing that."

"I'll give you fifty."

"You can have your dick sucked or nothing." Eggsy deadpanned. "It's not like I'm short on offers."

Cursing, the man pulled out and handed over the £30 Eggsy had asked.

"Get on your knees then."

The view from the camera dropped as Eggsy knelt. It was dark and there wasn't much to see as he pulled the guy's dick out. But then he got his mouth on it, and got stuck in.

Harry was sure he was playing it up for a distraction as Eggsy slid the usb from the target's trousers and into the copier built into his watch.

He shifted in his seat as the man cursed.

"Such a filthy boy, aren't you? Fuck, you're good."

There was a moan, so muffled it had to be from Eggsy. Harry was achingly hard in his pants but he held back still.

"Are you touching yourself down there?"

Eggsy looked up, and the camera bobbed as he nodded.

He couldn't take it anymore. Harry shoved a hand beneath the desk, undoing his trousers with practiced ease. Eggsy groaned around the cock in his mouth, and Harry echoed the sound.

The guy pushed at him. "Can I come on you?"

"It'll be extra." Eggsy rasped.

He'd thought he was past coming on the spot as his age.  But Harry came closer than he'd like when Eggsy nodded, and semen splattered across the lenses.

The mark laughed, and Harry wished they'd had to kill him for the data. He threw an extra fiver into Eggsy's lap as he left.

Eggsy removed his glasses and turned the lenses towards himself to clean them with a tissue. At the sight of his come streaked face, Harry came over the underside of his desk.

 

Harry pulled the hat lower over his face. This was a bad idea, and something Eggsy would likely never forgive him for.

But maybe with this, he could be rid of this accursed lust. He needed to view Eggsy as just another agent, nothing more.

Eggsy's head tipped back when he saw him. It was how he tempted prospective clients, exposing the long line of his neck so they'd imagine it stuffed with their cock.

"Wanna make your evening better?" Eggsy asked, hoarse from a fortnight of undercover work.

"I'd like to give your throat a rest, if I could." He put on a german accent, something Eggsy had never heard him use.

For a second he thought Eggsy would turn it down.

"That'll be a hundred."

Harry pulled the notes out. Pulling out a little torch, Eggsy checked the notes were genuine.

"Ain't seen fifties in a while." He said, tucking them away inside his jacket. "Bring your own protection?"

Harry produced a condom from his coat pocket. He considered it for a second before turning around and bracing his forearms against the wall.

The trousers didn't even need undoing. A single tug brought them low enough. Harry already knew the shape of his arse through endless suit fittings. He traced a finger up the crease to check if Eggsy was ready.

"You paid to fuck me, not to touch me." Eggsy said harshly over his shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Now get on with it. I'm on the clock."

Harry hurriedly rolled the condom on and grimaced as he wiped his hand on his handkerchief. Lube was harder to wash out than smeared brain matter.

He watched as he slid into Eggsy, barely able to link the sight with the feeling of Eggsy around him.

“Fuck.” He sighed, letting his head fall to rest his forehead on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Eggsy frowned. The accent had dropped from the expletive. He winked twice with his left eye, and the lens of his glasses became a mirror.

That was definitely Harry under the hat.

The oblivious idiot. A simple gesture would have had Eggsy on his knees for him. Or his back, or on his head, anyway Harry wanted him. Trapped within his jeans his dick began to harden, and he pulled it out as Harry started to thrust.

“You paid for it, be as rough as you like bruv.”

He hadn't gotten to see but Harry felt exquisite inside him. Eggsy bit at the sleeve of his jacket. He tended to chatter during sex, especially when someone fucked him this good.

Even with permission Harry was careful with him. He was wide enough that Eggsy could feel the stretch, almost wishing he’d let Harry touch him.

There’d be time for that later. When he has Harry take him home, when they make love in his pompous four poster bed. But for now they’re in an alleyway, pretending Eggsy is a whore. He came over the bricks thinking about it, listening to Harry’s panted curses as he followed.

"Kingsman don't pride themselves on disguises, do they Harry?" Eggsy asked casually, like he didn't have his jeans shoved down around his knees.

"Not particularly, no." Too stunned to attempt a lie, Harry rested against his back.

"Good, 'cause you're fucking shit at them. Now take me home."


End file.
